I Want You
by devilhornsofsatan
Summary: Bakura wants his own body, Malik is offering him a chance for this, how does Ryou fit into all this? ANGSTSHIPPING and slight TENDERSHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how to carry on with my other story, any ideas? But I just got struck with this idea and had to write it down please enjoy! **

**Angst shipping with slight Tender shipping**

_FLASHBACK_

One lone figure was leaning against a wall, waiting for another.

"Hi Bakura"

"Malik get to the chase why did you call me out here?"

"You were never one with small talk, anyways I have reason to believe you want a body,"

"What's that got to do with you?"

"I can get you one"

Bakura snapped his eyes open. Not believing what was being said.

"I don't believe you, why would you do this for me of all people?"

"Oh it isn't without a price, but the price is small, don't worry"

"What do you want?"

"Ryou"

"What? why?"

"He's sweet, and innocent I want him. It's simple enough, come to my house tomorrow, switch places with Ryou and leave us alone and when you wake up next you have a body," Malik then started walking away, "I understand you'll make the right decision," and with that he was gone.

_END FLASHBACK_

This brings us to now, Bakura standing outside the Ishtar house.

/Why are we here Bakura?/

(I want a body)

/Yes but.../

(Shut up! Just do what he tells you to do for the ritual then we don't have to speak again OK?!)

/OK/

"Well hello Bakura, I knew you'd make the right choice." Bakura crossed the threshold; he didn't like the way Malik was staring, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Ryou?"

(Ryou I'm sorry… for everything)

Bakura switched places with Ryou, causing confusion to run through Ryou's mind. He tried to reach Bakura through the mind link, but it was blocked.

"Well hello Ryou, follow me," Malik started to make his way upstairs, Ryou not knowing what to do but follow. They made their way to a dark room, with blankets sprawled all over the floor.

"You do know you're quite innocent," says Malik, starting to stroke Ryou's cheek.

"Erm thanks… I think," replied Ryou, blushing a bit, unconsciously leaning into the touch. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't move.

"And I want that all to myself." Malik said which caused Ryou to look at the glowing object in is hand. Ryou saw that in his hand was the millennium rod.

"What are you…?"

"Don't worry I won't do anything big until later on,"

Malik moved forward, kissing his way up Ryou's neck.

"Don't, please," started Ryou, tears in his eyes slightly

"Don't worry; don't cry I hate it when you cry. I know you want me, like I want you. Enjoy this, and then once Bakura's gone we can enjoy our new life together." Malik moved his way upwards, to Ryou's lips, giving feather light kisses to his lips. "Are you going to be responsive?" asked Malik clenching Ryou's hair into a tight fist, causing him to cry out. "I want this to be enjoyable for both of us, now kiss me, and show me a good time"

Malik let go of Ryou's hair and lay down on the blankets, suddenly the rod glowed again, causing Ryou to practically jump onto Malik and attacking his neck with bites and kisses. Tear were springing into Ryou's eyes, his insides begging him to stop what he was doing, but he wasn't in control anymore.

"Good boy, see if you co-operate we can have fun, be a good boy and stand up," Ryou stood up, Malik swiftly following behind him, "Strip for me." Now the tears were falling down Ryou's eyes his sobs getting louder, whilst he seductively started stripping down, until he was in the nude.

"Beautiful, my pet, you look lovely," said Malik, "sadly your beautiful cock isn't hard yet, though we can change that," said Malik smiling.

"No I won't let you touch me ever!" shouted Ryou.

"Really, because if you don't want me to I won't," smiled Malik sadistically.

"W…What?"

"Touch yourself for me," the rod glowed, making Ryou's hand move down towards his cock, crying his pleas out, begging for him to stop. But it was all in vain, for his hand started to slowly stroke his cock, whilst Marik watched, practically drooling. Ryou's moans mixed with sobs started to get louder as his hand started circling his tip, he cried out as he came, hand dropping to his sides.

"Good boy, but oh no, I'm hard, so suck me now," again the rod glowed, making Ryou drop to his knees, and undo his belt, pulling down his boxers and pants. Ryou took the whole cock into his mouth and started sucking, getting faster and faster, crying as he did so.

"Y…yes Urgh go fast ye…yes good boy good boy," said Malik once he came, dropping to his knees beside Ryou. He then brought Ryou into a strong embrace, whilst he started sobbing uncontrollably. Malik started stroking Ryou's hair whispering sweet words into Ryou's ear.

"I love you Ryou, now sleep, I'll wake you once the ritual is done, then I'll have you all to myself." Ryou's eyes started drooping, as he went into a peaceful sleep, his mind becoming blank. Malik layed Ryou down on the floor, covering his naked body back up with his clothes, and then he started the ritual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the first chapter I really enjoyed writing it and I hope it wasn't too obvious or boring; I'll get better at writing soon!**

Malik slipped on his cloak and placed the millennium rod and ring on each side of him. He sat down in front of Ryou, stroking his cheek.

"Soon my love, we can spend eternity together," he stopped stroking Ryou's cheek, and then closed his eyes, placing his hands in a kind of meditation position.

"Souls trapped in a body, instead of being one become two," he repeated this until Ryou's body started to glow, once the glowing stopped Malik opened his eyes and watched the body layed across the floor. Slowly it started to separate, and beside the original body became a sort of twin, but with spikier hair and a fiercer looking face.

"Urgh… what happened," asked the second body as it awakened.

"Bakura, you've changed, "replied Malik as he started to smile.

"What do you…?" Bakura looked at the body beside him and jumped to his feet smiling as wide as he possibly could. "Yes finally I haven't got a useless, pathetic body as a host, but Ryou isn't awake." Bakura made his way over to Ryou and started shaking him awake. Suddenly Ryou's eyes shot open, making Bakura jump back in surprise. However once he got over the shock he stared deeper into Ryou's eyes. They were dull and black in colour.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Bakura

"Nothing. Isn't that right Ryou?" replied Malik, not even giving Bakura second glance, instead staring intently at Ryou.

"Nothing," said Ryou slowly standing up and walking straight past Bakura and stopping right in front of Malik, "nothing's ever wrong when I'm with Malik." Malik then wrapped his arms around Ryou, and started to stroke his hair in a soothing manner, whilst Bakura just stared at them in shock.

"Malik, what have you done to him?" asked Bakura, glaring at Malik.

"Nothing. Remember our deal a body for a…well body," Malik replied, smiling in a downright creepy manner, "now I think you should go, don't you Ryou?"

"Yes, I don't want you here anymore, I only need Malik." Bakura decided that it wasn't worth it; he wasn't in Ryou's life anymore, so he walked over to the door, intent on leaving them to it. However he couldn't get away, it was like an invisible force field was in his way.

"I can't, why can't I go?" said Bakura whilst turning around and glaring at Malik, still holding Ryou in an embrace.

"Huh, looks like there are down sights to the ritual, looks like you'll have to stay here with us." Started Malik, laughing menacingly, whilst starting to walk down the stairs, holding Ryou's hand and pulling him along with him.

_/DOWNSTAIRS/_

Bakura was sat in a sole armchair, watching Malik, with a look that could melt butter. Ryou was straddling his lap, snuggling up to Malik's neck. Malik was staring straight at Bakura, smiling.

"Jealous?" asked Malik, stroking Ryou's hair and nibbling his ear

"NO," Bakura shot back, "I just don't see why you're drooling all over him."

"Ryou, be a dear and get me a drink, me and Bakura need to have a chat," asked Malik, Ryou's reply was getting up, kissing Malik on the cheek, then walking towards the kitchen.

"Now. How are you, dear Bakura?" Smiled Malik.

"Enough of the small talk, what did you do to my Hikari?"

"Why Bakura I didn't know you even cared, I mean you did trade in Ryou's body for one of your own,"

"I don't care! But I don't want to see him hurt,"

At that moment Ryou came back with a can of beer in his hand, sitting on Malik's lap again he opened the beer and handed it over to Malik, again snuggling into his shoulder.

"I could get used to this," sighed Malik, feeling quite content.

"Don't use him you bitch!" shouted Bakura, jumping up from his chair.

"Touchy, touchy,"

"Ryou we're going!"

Bakura then grabbed Ryou's wrist and pulled him to his feet, surprised that Ryou wasn't fighting back.

"Ryou, are you leaving me here all alone?" asked Malik, not eve glancing at them. Suddenly Ryou was a dead weight in Bakura's hands, before he knew what was happening Ryou had yanked his hand from Bakura and walked back towards Malik. Bakura turned around and saw Ryou on his knees, in front of Malik, his head bent forward, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sorry Malik. I'll never leave you alone," said Ryou, whilst Bakura could only watch them in shock.

"It's Ok, Bakura was the one who took you, I'm just glad you didn't leave me, now you must rest, lie on my lap," commanded Malik. Ryou got up from his knees and lay on the couch, his head resting on Malik's lap. Malik started to stroke Ryou's hair muttering to him softly;

"Sleep," commanded Malik, sternly, and Ryou did his eyelids snapped shut, and his breathing equalled out.

**E/N/D/E/N/D/E/N/D/E/N/D/E/N/D**

**I know it was short, but didn't know what else to write, busy packing for hols :D I'll try and make a longish chapter next week but for now good day **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI… Long-time no see, so sorry for lack of updates, I had serious writers block, I know, no excuses, but I promise to try not to keep you waiting too long again, anyway….. Here you go! Hope you like it!**

"What do you want with my host," hissed Bakura.

"I thought you didn't care for your host?" answered Malik, looking at his sleeping beauty lying across his lap.

"I-I don't, but he was once mine…. What do you want with him?!"

"Well, I like controlling people, and when I saw Ryou I needed him, I loved his innocent expressions and his angelic features, but you were blocking my way," at that moment Malik lifted Ryou's head off his lap, kissing his forehead, and holding him, so Ryou's head was resting on his shoulder snugly … "and now I have him nothings ever going to stop us from being together," Malik continued.

"He has no control over what he's doing! If he did do you really think he'd stay with you!"

"He would! He loves me, just like I love him, I just love it when he obeys me, and I don't want anyone else claiming what is mine!"

"He's not an object! He's a human being,"

"Why do you even care so much?!"

"Because I love him!"

Silence rang through the room; you could easily hear a pin drop. After a second or two Bakura realised what he had just said. He had just admitted his deepest, darkest secret to his enemy, hiding his embarrassment his gaze shifted to the floor. Laughter. Laughter rang through Bakura's ears, "Stop laughing," yelled Bakura.

"Oh, but how could I not? Do you really think that Ryou would ever love you, you controlled him,"

"Just like what you're doing!"

"No I'm not… I'm just making sure Ryou is obedient," Ryou shifting in his sleep made both men stop talking, Malik gazing at the sleeping angel lovingly, making Bakura want to go over to them and grab him and take him away from this God awful place, "it's people like you that'll try and break us apart, which means I need to keep him safe," said Malik, his bangs covering his eyes, as he embraced Ryou more tightly.

"You're delusional! Once he wakes up from this, and he will! He'll hate you and love me for saving him," Bakura stated, smirking, "it's not like I can go anywhere! I will not stop until Ryou leaves you and comes to me!" and with that Bakura got up, but he stopped at the living rooms threshold, as a sinister whisper left his lips, "let the games begin,"

**WOAH! Sorry it's so short, I'm writing as we speak, try and get another chapter up tomorrow, or tonight ;) reviews help me work fast *hint**hint***


	4. Chapter 4

When Bakura woke up he knew that the day was going to be Hell, for one thing he knew that Malik would be flaunting round Ryou, with every chance he got. Sure enough now that Malik knew about Bakura's secret love interest he would be forced to endure Malik's possessiveness for a long time. However none of this mattered, for he wanted Ryou and wouldn't give up without a fight. People thought he was a blood thirsty criminal, and yes that was true, but with Ryou everything was different he just felt different and just loved Ryou's company.

Shaking his head he got up and out of bed, walking down the kitchen he could laughter and sweet whispers, knowing instantly it was Malik. As he walked into the kitchen he was met with the sight of Ryou straddling Malik, only wearing a pair of tight fitting boxers and one of Malik's shirts, Malik wearing only loose trousers. Malik was laughing and saying sweet words to Ryou as Ryou was feeding him breakfast in the form of yogurt. Bakura knowing that those words were probably commands.

"Don't you know how to feed yourself?" grumbled Bakura, feeling jealous.

Looking up Malik decided to have some fun; wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist he pulled Ryou closer to his body, "Oh but Bakura, Ryou just loves doing it, don't you Ryou?"

"Yes, just like I love Malik," putting down the yogurt carton he was holding he put his arms around Malik's neck, snuggling into it, sighing in contempt.

"He doesn't even know what he's saying, if he wasn't being controlled he definitely wouldn't be sat there," growled Bakura, looking very pissed off at the moment. Malik's eyes shone with anger, then he whispered more 'commands' into Ryou's ear.

Suddenly Ryou got off of Malik's lap, walking over to Bakura, then engulfing him in an embrace; crying. Looking down Bakura thought the spell was broken, that Ryou had finally beaten it, moving his hands he pushed Ryou's face, until he was facing him. His doe brown eyes finally having their life put back into them, "help me," whispered Ryou, his eyes suddenly fading back to their dull state, and him pulling away from Bakura and walking back to Malik, standing in front of him. Laughing menacingly, Malik got up and embraced Ryou, head resting on top of Ryou's'.

"You sick fuck!" shouted Bakura, realising Malik had broken the spell, so he could laugh at the fact that Bakura was helpless against Malik. Rubbing it in, that he had Ryou and no one else could touch him.

"But oh Bakura, the look on your face was just priceless!" laughed Malik, still clutching Ryou. A look of realisation hit Bakura, knowing he could say one thing that would turn the tables in his favour.

"Help me, he said help me to me," muttered Bakura, bangs hiding his eyes and smirking. Looking up he stared deeply into Malik's eyes, "which means once this spell is broken he'll hate you, he said help me to me! He wants me to save him," by the end of this explanation Bakura was laughing. Malik on the other hand had lost all humour from his face, realising what Bakura was talking about.

"One week," said Malik, under his breath, hoping Bakura didn't hear him. Hesitantly looking upwards he met Bakura's gaze.

"That's how long the spell will last huh?" questioned Bakura, knowing full well that Malik had lost most of his power, after losing his darker half, "which means in one week, Ryou will be mine," walking forward, Bakura put his hand on top of Ryou's head, stroking softly. Then leaning in closer he hissed into Malik's ear, "and you will be forgotten about, you'll be a stranger to him and a _loser_ to me."

Moving away from Malik, he turned around, but before stepping away he placed a chaste kiss on top of Ryou's forehead, smiling fondly to himself as he walked back up the staircase he had before just walked down. 'In six days Ryou will finally be mine,' Bakura thought to himself, laughing all the way to his room for the week.

Back in the kitchen a loose tear had fallen from Malik, as he just stood there hugging Ryou, wishing that this would never end, but of course he knew he was wrong. Wasn't he?

**;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;**

**Finished, and yes 7 chapters and the story has completed T-T, please review and tell me what ending you expect…**

**Tendershipping / Angstshipping, **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is about how Malik started to fall in love with Ryou, it's basically a flashback…. Enjoy! Plus, thank you so much for your reviews, it's really appreciated : ) Sorry if I get the story kind of wrong : /**

People would think that because I'm evil I have a black heart, and no other feeling for those surrounding me, but it's totally the opposite. The hatred burning deep in my heart is basically because I've never really been loved, or even cared about. My family didn't bother to look out for me, they left me locked away for my entire life, and once my mother died my father became cruel and evil towards me. The evil burning in my heart is because of him, he destroyed my life, not caring about the effect it'd have on my future.

Bakura and I related a lot, mostly because we both had our lives wrecked by the Pharaoh, if the pharaoh didn't exist my life would have been normal. As well as this we were both abused by our fathers, so when we met we instantly felt we could destroy the Pharaoh together. Although neither of us trusted each other, we both wanted to see the Pharaoh die, so we couldn't care less. The first part of the plan was to get myself close to the Pharaoh and his friends. I had no idea what we could do, until Bakura turned to me with a sadistic smile that was when I found out about Ryou.

At first I couldn't care less about him, until I saw him for myself. Bakura told me that if Ryou got hurt he would easily be a hero to the others. Bakura stabbed his arm, quickly turning back into Ryou, who practically fell on top of me in pain, asking me to help him. That's when I finally saw the real Ryou.

His eyes shimmering with unshed tears, begging for me to help him. His snowy white hair flowing down his back smoothly, instead of a messy mop of hair like Bakura's. His face was perfect and matched with his delicate, feminine figure he was just stunning. Quickly getting back on track he put his arm around Ryou's waist, thinking about how perfectly it fit there. Suddenly seeing the Pharaoh and his little friends he shouted for them to help Ryou, secretly wishing that holding Ryou close would never end.

The next few days all he could think of was Ryou, and what happened that day, instantly thinking that they were destined to be together, knowing that the only one in their way was Bakura. So from then on he started researching the millennium items, trying to find a spell that would separate Bakura from Ryou.

The next time he saw Ryou it was when he was duelling against the Pharaoh, that day was the worst day of his life. Blinded by his hatred for the Pharaoh he forced Bakura out of Ryou's body, instantly regretting it. When he looked down he saw Ryou desperately trying to fight consciousness, desperate to not pass out. However he couldn't show his sorrow at seeing the one he loved in so much pain to Bakura, so he was so relieved when Bakura finally went back into the body. Not even considering that it was because Bakura truly loved Ryou.

After days of trying to find out how to separate Bakura from Ryou he finally found the spell he had been looking for, the only other thing to do was trick Bakura into giving up Ryou to him forever. However he knew that the spell only lasted a certain amount of time, he needed that time to claim Ryou forever.

Even though he still has an evil heart he knows that Ryou would be his world, he knew that he would do anything to save Ryou from anyone. He loved Ryou with all his heart.

So here he is, lying on the couch, hugging Ryou into his chest, wishing that Bakura had gone, wishing Ryou would stay with him, hoping Ryou would love him. Knowing full well this could be his last moment with Ryou, silently he cried, holding onto Ryou so tightly, trying to protect him from the world. The only thing he could think of was that he wouldn't lose; he would beat Bakura and keep Ryou for himself forever. No matter what.


End file.
